


mikrokosmos

by sun_f1ower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deaf Character, Drug Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's In Italics, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Nightmares, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Is An Asshole, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_f1ower/pseuds/sun_f1ower
Summary: “You’re okay, Tubbo, you’re okay. I’m here, I’m here and you’re safe, okay?”Tubbo finds it hard to sleep after the Festival. Tommy helps them cope.-cw for drug abuse, death/gore, and abuse(?)
Relationships: No Romantic Parings - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, shippers come near this fic and you’ll be on the 5pm news
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	mikrokosmos

**Author's Note:**

> me: let's write some angst  
> my brain: make tubbo deaf from the explosion and uses sign language because verbal speech is cringe and fail  
> me: okay but how will people tell if they're signing to others or not :\  
> my brain:  
> my brain: make that fuckin shit /slanted/  
> me: but there's a dream-  
> my brain: / S L A N T E D /

_Screaming. All Tubbo could hear was screaming. Screaming and crying and deafening explosions. Fireworks going boom. The smell of blood and gore and cooking flesh and chemicals in the air. Tubbo watched in agonizing pain as Technoblade, the man who was supposed to be on their side, the man who wasn’t supposed to hurt them, laughed maniacally as he murdered the citizens in the crowd. Tubbo watched as Tommy let out an angry cry and ender pearled to the podium, trying to get to his friend. He was yelling something, what was it? Tears flowed as Tubbo’s vision blurred, eventually fading to black._

_Suddenly, they were back on that goddamned stage. Schlatt was laughing as he forced Tubbo into that awful yellow box, “Technoblade, I want you to take them out.” Techno was confused, Schlatt and Quackity were yelling at each other, and Tubbo was trying to settle their stomach. ‘Techno’s on our side, he wouldn’t hurt me. Wilbur promised.’_

_The first firework went off._

Tubbo woke up, sweating and crying. They scrambled to light a torch, placing it on the wall. Their heart was beat-beat-beating as a panic attack started. Unable to breathe, Tubbo did the only thing that worked. They opened the chest next to their bed and took out their bottle of pills. It said something that started with a M, but Tubbo didn’t know or care. They struggled to open the lid, swallowing however many pills that landed in their palm. It felt like three, the bitter medicine grounding themself for just a moment. Where was the water? That didn’t matter, they could just drink a bit of honey instead. 

“Tubbo, what’re you doing?” A monotone voice called out to the teen. Tubbo froze, fear making their blood run cold. Technoblade sighed, opening his inventory and getting a cup of cold water, _“Did you take the pills again?”_ _“No,”_ Tubbo signed back. Techno sighed again, watching the brunette ground themself with the cold water. Tubbo was gently rocking back and forth, a sign that they were trying to stay in control of their mental state. It wasn’t working. 

“Techno, what’re you doing?” Wilbur stumbled into the room sleepily. His eyes scanned the room, the pills on the chest lid, Techno sitting on the floor, Tubbo on the bed with a jar of honey and a glass of water. _“Tubbo, I told you to stop taking those pills. You’re going to start to rely on them and you’re going to get worse,”_ Wilbur’s expression almost made Tubbo start to cry again. _“I didn’t take any pills.” “That’s a lie, Tubbo! I told you to stop and if I have to, I’ll make you!”_ Wilbur grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and dragged the trembling teen out of his room. Before he was out of sight, Techno got the attention of Tubbo. _“I’m sorry,”_ Techno signed, taking out a small jar of honey and placing it in Tubbo’s chest. 

Wilbur dragged Tubbo up the stairs, not caring when the teen stumbled and bruised themself on the rock that surrounded them, _“Every time, Tubbo every time! Every time I tell you to stop, you just do it again! Don’t you know what you’re doing? You’re poisoning yourself.”_ They got outdoors and Tubbo stumbled into the stream. Wilbur wadded in behind them, getting a potion out. _“Wilbur, I’m sorry, please don’t make me drink it,”_ Tubbo frantically signed, trying to get away from the potion of nausea. They were familiar with it, it made the world swirl and their stomach hurt as their vision spiralled down and down until they threw up. Wilbur forced Tubbo to drink it, watching as the teen stumbled in the water, trying to get to land.

“Wilbur! Where’s Tubbo? I woke up and couldn’t find them and Techno said that he was with you and- Big T, are you okay, holy shit!” Tommy burst through from Pogtopia and jumped into the stream, helping Tubbo sit on the banks of the stream, “Wilbur, what the fuck? What the hell happened?” “They took the pills again, Tommy.” “But- but still! Why would you do this?” “You don’t understand, Tommy. If Tubbo keeps taking those, they're gonna get addicted to them,” Wilbur scowled, turning to leave, “I’m going to help Niki get her stuff.” 

Tommy was about to run after him, but a tug on his shirt bought his attention. _“Tommy,”_ Tubbo signed shakily, stopping to wipe tears from their eyes, _“I’m scared.” “What’s there to be scared about, Tubbo? We’re here in Pogtopia now, far away from Schlatt.”_ Tubbo thickly swallowed, trying not to throw up. Their vision was getting worse due to the potion, along with their headache, “I- I don’t wa-ant to die again.” Their voice was shaky and weak from not being used. Tubbo started to cry again, shaking as Tommy hugged them. They sat like that for some while, Tubbo crying as Tommy comforted him, _“You’re okay, Tubbo, you’re okay. I’m here, I’m here and you’re safe, okay? It’s over, the festival’s over. It’s over and you’re safe, alright?”_ Tubbo nodded, suddenly signing, _“Puke.”_ The two of them scrambled to get to the river, Tubbo throwing up the pills into the water. _“Feel better now, Tubbo?”_ Tommy signed, patting his friend’s back. _“Yeah. Tired,”_ Tubbo rubbed their eyes, red and puffy from crying. _“Let’s get back into Pogtopia, we could take a nap,”_ Tommy suggested, which Tubbo nodded wearily too, swaying gently. Tommy grinned, helping Tubbo down the stairs.

Tubbo woke to warmth. They were in their bed again, with Tommy right behind them. He was snoring, passed out cold. Tubbo smiled gratefully, _“Thank you.”_ Tommy wasn’t awake to see them sign the words, so they’ll just repeat them when he wakes up. Tubbo looked around their room, noticing that the pills were scattered on the floor. They stared at it. It was a round-ish blue thing, about the size of their pinky nail. It looked inviting, comforting. An escape from the nightmares and the pain and the fact the Tubbo couldn’t hear or talk well anymore. They reached for it, holding it in their palm. They gathered a few more, eventually holding all of the medicine. They dumped in into the orange bottle, save for one. Holding it up to their face, Tubbo noticed that it had a small groove in the center. _‘Take it,’_ something inside them said, _‘Take it and feel safe.’_

Should they?

Tubbo dropped the pill back onto the floor, stepping on it with their shoe. They grinded his sole back and forth, reducing the pill to powder. They then looked at the bottle in hand. They ran out of their room, zig-zagging down the halls until they got to a small puddle of water. They dumped the rest of their pills, watching them break down in satisfaction. Why take something that’ll only help them for a short time? Something that’ll hurt them long term? They walked back into his room, watching in amusement as Tommy rolled around, trying to find them. They slid back under the blanket, smiling as Tommy wrapped his arms around his best friend.


End file.
